Universe Jumping
by fangirl05956
Summary: My name is Alice. I'm a demigod; daughter of Apollo. My companion's name is Ethan. He comes from a different universe. One without monsters or gods or magic of any kind. Together, we jump to different universes. Warning- Your first time universe jumping may cause nausea, migraines, and/or vomiting. [UNDER CONSTRUCTION]
1. Chapter 1: My Life

**Hey everyone! This is my first crossover, and I'm really excited to see how you all like it! So, I won't keep you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the Percy Jackson characters, or setting, or anything! They belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

My name is Alice. If you didn't already get that from the summary. So, this is a story of how my entire life changed. But it's a good story, right? Wrong. As you know from the summary, I'm a demigod. That means my life is anything, but right. It's so messed up, and it just got worse from there. It may seem like a pleasant or even nice story, but trust me when I say this: IT ONLY GETS WORSE FROM HERE!

Okay, so, on with the story:

My blonde braid flopped against my back as I sprinted around and around the track. I had the finish line in my sights, and with one final boost, I ducked my head and sprinted even faster toward the line. If I had gone any faster, I would have had super speed. As soon as I crossed the finish line, I veered right and ran off the track towards the bleachers, slowing down gradually.

I reached the stone bleachers, and stopped altogether. My chest heaving up and down, I grabbed my towel and my water bottle. I gulped the icy cold water down, and threw the towel over my shoulder. I decided I was in need of a long nap after running 20 laps. I headed to my cabin; the Apollo cabin. I grinned at anyone I passed.

Finally, I reached my cabin, and entered. I set my water bottle down on my nightstand, and walked over to the bathroom. The sun glistened off the golden ledge outside the window, blinding me as I stood in front of the closed door. I tiredly knocked on the door, and held my ear up it.

"Occupied!" A male voice rang out. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, that's why I knocked!" I hollered back. I huffed, and staggered back over to my bed. Luckily, I had the bottom bunk, so I flopped down, face first. I rolled onto my side, and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it had grown darker out, and the cabin was completely deserted. _Thanks for waking me up, guys._ I thought, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I yawned, grabbed my quiver and bow, and dashed out the door. As I ran, I attached the quiver to my back, and slung the bow over my shoulder.

I arrived at the dining pavilion, apologized to Chiron, and quickly slid onto the bench at the Apollo table.

"You could have woken me up, Kyle," I grumbled to the boy next to me, as I reached for the meat covered platter. He chuckled back.

"Anyone who wakes you up is looking for a death wish," Kyle whispered to me. I held my tongue, knowing that it was completely true. My first day here, I almost killed the counselor of the Apollo cabin because he had woken me up. No, seriously, I had a knife an inch away from his throat by the time I had my eyes open.

"You could have shaken me awake, and ran out before I could attack," I whispered, loading my plate with barbeque.

"You still would have tracked me down. In your sleep, too," Kyle replied, smiling. I put the serving fork down, and picked up my fork. I dug into my barbeque covered plate.

"Woah, slow down carnivore. Save some for the rest of us." A male voice said, chuckling. It was coming from the teen sitting across from me, and I set my fork down.

"I told you before, Theo, if you're gonna interrupt me in the middle of my dinner, you're asking for cursed arrows. Again!" I said, as politely as I could. Theo just laughed at me, and went back to eating and joking around with his buddies. I smiled mischievously, loaded some peas from Kyle's plate onto my spoon, and launched it at Theo's curly locks.

"Alice!" Theo hollered, as he started picking the peas out of his hair. I shrugged innocently.

"How do you know it was me? My plate doesn't have peas on it, but Kyle's does," I said, poking my barbeque with my fork. Theo scowled at me, and I returned it with an innocent smile. I went back to eating my barbeque, and I occasionally joined in the conversation or flinging Kyle's peas at my siblings.

* * *

After dinner and the camp sing-a-long, the whole Apollo cabin trudged to bed. Even though I had taken a nap earlier that day, I fell asleep almost immediately. Several hours later, I awoke to a strange blue light coming from outside. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up, yawning.

I sleepily lumbered to the door, and was blinded by the sapphire blue light coming from in front of me. I raised my hand to shield my eyes until the light died down. When it did, I lowered my hand to find a cocoa skinned teen with dark eyes and black hair. His eyes shone with amazement, and I gaped at him.

"How'd you-?" I asked, not being able to finish because I yawned again.

The boy offered his hand to me, and said, "Come with me. I can show you so many cool worlds." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Okay…. promise you're not a murderer?" I said. The boy nodded, and I made the idiotic decision to nod my head. "All right. Stay here. I need to get my stuff," I finally said. The boy smiled kindly at me, and nodded again. I hurried inside, and took a deep breathe in. Whatever was going on, was a once in a lifetime experience.

_Besides,_ I thought. _I'll bring my bow and arrows incase this stranger tried anything._ I quickly changed into my ripped blue jeans, orange camp t-shirt, and gray Converses. I shoved my pajamas, hunting knife, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush into a knapsack, than grabbed my quiver and strapped it to my back. I put my knapsack on, slung my bow over my shoulder, and grabbed my guitar in its case.

I stepped back outside, now completely awake and ready. The boy raised an eyebrow at all my stuff.

"How much are you bringing?" The boy asked, patiently waiting.

"My necessities of survival. I don't go anywhere without my bow, arrows, or my guitar. I just brought a pair of pajamas and some toiletries," I replied, shrugging. The boy laughed quietly, and then offered his hand once again. I slipped my free hand into his, and inhaled slowly.

"Ready?" The boy asked. I reluctantly nodded. The boy brought his free hand over to the one I was gripping. I loosened my grip, and the teen pressed a button on the side of his watch.

"Wha-?" I started, but was interrupted when the boy slammed his palm on the top of the watch. A flash of blue light burst in front of my eyes, and I felt like I was being pulled forward. The camp was washed out by the bright light, and I closed my eyes because the light was giving me a headache. I felt ready to throw up, but held it back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. There will be more chapters, I promise. And if you liked this, please check out my other fanfics. This is a crossover, just incase you guys thought otherwise. I just haven't gotten to the other "universe" yet.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2: Pocket Dimension

**Hey! Not much to say, so I'll get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything said, and done in this chapter except for the mentioning of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

I felt ready to throw up, but held it back.

I landed with a thump on my butt. The boy was standing over me, trying hard not to laugh. I glared up at him.

"You laugh out loud, and I send an arrow through your skull," I threatened, standing up. The boy stopped laughing immediately, and gazed at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. He peered at me closely. "What's your name?"

I rolled my eyes, and shifted my weight. "Now you ask me that? Ugh, my name is Alice."

"Like from Alice in Wonderland?" The boy asked, eyes sparkling. I shook my head.

"No, not like that. What the hell is Alice in Wonderland?" I retorted. The boy stared at me, as if trying to decide whether I was serious or not.

"It's sort of like a fairy tale. Don't worry, I have a copy of it that you can read," the boy replied. He turned on one foot, and gestured for me to follow him. I cautiously walked behind him, through the building we had landed in. I gazed around in amazement. Not even the camp's armory had this many weapons.

"What is this place? Where is this place?" I asked, still gazing around.

"This is my private armory/home. I live in the very back, but besides me, no one else lives here. As for the location, well, I'm not entirely sure where we are," the boy explained. My head shot in his direction, eyes wide, suddenly alert.

"What?! How do you not know where we are?" I practically shouted. The boy turned toward me, stopping in his tracks.

"We're in what I call, a pocket dimension," he said. "It's basically nowhere and everywhere at the same time. There's no one else around, anywhere in here."

"Okay…." I said. "Say I believe you, why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I was told to," the boy replied.

I sighed. "That's not creepy at all," I muttered to myself.

"I can't tell you who told me to find you, but just know that it's someone you know. And someone who means no harm to come your way. However, you have to help me find the others," the boy told me. I sighed.

"Fine, but, at least tell me your name," I said. "It won't be fair if you didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Ethan. And we leave first thing in the morning, so be ready at the crack of dawn," Ethan replied. I groaned loudly.

"No!" I cried.

"We have to. It's-" Ethan started. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"If you expect me to wake up at the crack of dawn, you can drop me back off in my universe. Cause I can tell you right now, buster, you're looking for a death wish," I growled. Ethan licked my hand, but I kept it still.

"Fine. What time do you normally wake up?" Came the muffled reply. I smiled smugly, and removed my hand from his mouth.

"In between ten and eleven," I stated, casually wiping my hand on his shirt.

"What?! We'll never get anything done if you wake up at that time!" Ethan exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow, and eventually Ethan sighed. "Fine!"

I smiled triumphantly. "Now, where's my room?"

"There's only one other room, so you get it for now. I'll work out where everyone officially sleeps later," Ethan said, pointing me in the direction of my new sleeping quarters. I thanked him, and headed to the room.

When I entered, I was disgusted to see the room was completely drab. _Too boring for a daughter of Apollo._ I thought, curling my lip in disgust at the plain, white walls. _Luckily, I can turn any dry room into a masterpiece._

* * *

After, redecorating my new room, there was a knock on the door. I walked stiffly to the door, and threw it open, expecting to see Ethan. But there was no one there. I looked to the floor, and saw a small box sitting in front of me. I picked it up, looked around the hall, and closed the door behind me.

I sat on the bed, debating whether to open it. I spotted a little card, and read it.

_**To: Alice From: A friend**_

I tossed the card aside, and gently opened the box. Inside, was a watch with another note that read: _**Here's your universe jumping watch. Don't use it without first having Ethan explain how to use it.**_

I stared at the watch, the thought of leaving this dimension flying through my mind. _No._ I scolded myself. _Ethan needs help with finding others._ I put the watch on my right wrist, and turned off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at around 9:30. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned, and eventually stood up. I trudged to the closet, and exchanged my pajamas for blue jeans and a t-shirt. Then, I walked out of my room, and followed the smell of food.

Ethan sat at the island in the middle of the small kitchen. He was sipping coffee, and looked up from his plate when I entered. He smiled.

"You're thirty minutes early. Go back to bed," Ethan said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I would, except I can smell the bacon from my bedroom."

"Well, I have sausage too," Ethan said, getting up. "And waffles."

"Bacon and sausage, please," I said, sitting in the chair next to Ethan's.

"No waffles?" Ethan asked, piling my plate with bacon and sausage. He turned to me, and set the plate down. He, then, gave me a fork.

"No waffles. But could you get me some juice?" I asked. Ethan nodded, and went to the fridge.

"Grape or orange?" Ethan asked me, face buried in the fridge.

"Grape. I'm not too fond of orange juice," I replied, wrinkling my nose. Ethan brought out the grape juice, and poured me glass.

"No orange juice. I'll keep that in mind," Ethan stated, placing the glass by my almost empty plate. He sat back down just as I finished eating. "Wow. You're a very fast eater."

"No, I'm just hungry. When do we leave?" I asked, getting up and putting my plate and fork in the sink. I came back to the island and drank my grape juice.

"When I'm done with my breakfast," Ethan answered, smiling. I laughed, and placed my now empty cup in the sink.

"Where are we going? And who do we need to bring back?" I asked, leaning against the counter opposite of Ethan.

"We're going to a place called Hogwarts. It's a…. private school, I guess. We're need to bring a boy named Harry Potter and a boy named Draco Malfoy back," Ethan explained, finishing his breakfast and coffee. I groaned out loud. "What?" Ethan asked.

"Am I going to be the only girl in this…. whatever this is?" I asked. Ethan nodded, causing me groan again. Ethan stood and placed his plate, fork, and mug in the sink.

"Alright. Let's get going," he said.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "I don't go anywhere without my guitar or my bow and arrows."

Ethan crossed his arms over his chest. "You can bring one or the other. Not both," he told me. I hurried to my room, strapped my quiver to my back, and slung my bow onto my shoulder. I dashed back, and slipped my hand into Ethan's. He nodded to me, and I nodded back. Ethan pushed some buttons on his watch and slammed his palm onto the face of the watch.

* * *

**I have recently watched the movie, Rent, so I'm still healing from what happened. The movie's on Netflix for those of you who don't know it.**

**-Poison Ivy**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Greetings

**Hey! This is my Spring Break week, so I know everyone's expecting me to update several times. All I can say it that I'll do my best, but my mom definitely tries to pull me away from my laptop, so...**

**I personally like this chapter because Alice shows us her ability to catch on very quickly. even If she only knows half the situation. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh god, I hate this. Do I really have to do this?**

**Alice: Yes. To prove you don't own anyone or thing but me and Ethan.**

**Disclaimer: I know! Okay, listen to what Alice said. She obviously knows what she's talking about.**

* * *

Ethan pushed some buttons on his watch and slammed his palm onto the face of the watch.

**Author's POV**

The pair was enveloped in a bright blue light. They reappeared in an empty brick room. Alice looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Hogwarts. It's the school Harry and Draco go to," Ethan explained. He grabbed Alice's wrist, and pulled her out of the room.

"Ow!" Alice complained, but Ethan pretended not to hear her. He continued to pull her along until they reached a set of tall doors. Before either one of them could do anything else, the doors opened as if by magic.

"And here are our two new students, now!" A voice rang out. Alice peered around the great room she and Ethan were entering. The doors started closing behind the two teens, and Alice almost froze. Inside were thousands of students, staring directly at them. Alice walked closer to Ethan.

"We're enrolled here?!" She hissed.

"Yes. The headmaster knows all about our mission. How do you think we're gonna get Harry and Draco to come with us?" Ethan whispered, smiling at everyone he passed. Alice noticed his smile.

"How can you smile at random strangers?" She asked.

"Because I don't come from a world where anyone you meet can be a monster," Ethan replied softly. Alice passed a black haired boy that reminded her of Percy, but with messier hair.

"Touché," Alice whispered to Ethan as they reached the other end of the hall. An old woman stood, holding a hat in one hand, and a scroll in the other. Alice and Ethan stood on the outskirts of the first years.

The woman began to call out names, and when the kid came up, the hat would be placed on their head. Then, it would shout out a weird word Alice didn't know, and a table would burst into thunderous applause.

"Alice Kelly!" The woman announced. Alice reluctantly, and slowly, walked up to the stool. She could feel all eyes trained on her. And she turned and sat on the wooden stool. The hat was lowered onto her head. Alice flinched as the hat moved.

_**Ah, yes. The demigod. Where to put you is the question of the day. You're not intelligent, but you know enough; you're brave, but more cunning than brave.**_ The hat's leathery voice rang through Alice's mind.

_Put me somewhere already, and get out of my mind!_ Alice mentally yelled at it.

After a moment's pause, it finally shouted, "Slytherin!" The hat was lifted off her head, and Alice visibly relaxed. She headed toward the applauding table, knowing that was where she was supposed to go. Alice sat down across from another blonde. This one was male, and looked Alice up and down before speaking.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You must be Alice," the boy said, holding out his hand. Alice politely shook his hand, and nodded.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Alice turned just in time to see Ethan heading towards a table with gold and red banners hanging around it. Draco sneered in Ethan's direction.

"Looks like your friend is in Gryffindor," Draco said. Alice noticed that he said friend like it was a curse.

"Yeah. He's always been a goody-two shoes. It's super annoying," Alice stated, feeling like it was the best thing to say. Draco snorted.

"No surprise there. Gryffindors' are all goody-goodies," Draco said. Alice nodded, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Are you from America?" Draco asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Yes. It's because of the accent, isn't it?" Alice said, sighing heavily. Draco nodded, then looked at Alice's shirt.

"Camp Half-Blood? What's that?" Draco asked. Alice glanced at her shirt, cursing herself for wearing it.

"A, um, fictional place from a book. I got dressed in the dark, so I couldn't see what I was putting on," Alice explained. _At least it's not a complete lie._ She thought. Draco continued to stare at her shirt.

"I'd it if you stopped staring my breasts!" Alice said, hotly. Draco blushed slightly, and looked away. Alice could feel her cheeks burning too. She'd never been in this kind situation before.

* * *

Alice approached Ethan. He wasn't facing her, so he didn't see her coming. Before the people he was talking to could tell him about her, Alice screamed and tazed Ethan. Ethan let out a high-pitched scream and turned around to find Alice practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"God, Alice. Don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" Ethan exclaimed, his chest heaving. Alice's laughter died down eventually.

"But it's just so funny! You scream like a little girl every time!" Alice exclaimed, wiping away the tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"That was the first time you did it," Ethan pointed out, crossing his arms over her chest.

"That's the second reason why it was funny," Alice said, still smiling. Ethan rolled his eyes, than gestured to the three people behind him.

"Alice, this is Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They're in my house," Ethan introduced. Alice knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Your house? What house? You don't live in a house," Alice said. Ethan raised his eyebrows as a silent warning. Alice bit her lip. "Oh, you meant the Gryffindor House. My bad," Alice stated.

"And you're a Slytherin," Ethan responded. Alice nodded, and leaned into Ethan.

"I met Draco. Is that Harry Potter?" Alice whispered in Ethan's ear. She took a step back as Ethan nodded. Alice studied Harry.

"He reminds me of Percy," she said out loud. Harry and his friends looked confused, but Ethan knew who she meant.

"But with messier hair?" Ethan asked.

Alice nodded, and added, "And glasses." Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Who's Percy?" Harry asked. Alice glanced at Ethan.

"He's a friend of mine. From summer camp," Alice replied.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Hermione asked, pointing to Alice's shirt. Alice glanced down at her shirt.

"Like I told Draco, it's from a book," Alice said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Of course she talked to Malfoy," Ron scoffed. Alice's eyes flickered with anger.

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Cause it's a lousy one," Alice asked. Ron looked at her with disgust written all over his face.

"Why are you even talking to us? Don't you think we're beneath you?" Ron asked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Ron," Alice replied coolly. Ron looked surprised at that response, but Alice turned her attention to Ethan. "Now, where do I sleep?"

"In the Slytherin's dormitory," Hermione butted in, like it should have been obvious. Alice looked toward her.

"Thanks. Now I also need directions to the dorm," Alice said.

"Shouldn't you have followed your house after the meal?" Ron asked. Alice shrugged.

"But then I won't have met you guys," Alice pointed out. Ron looked, once again, taken back by her response. Ethan, then, gave Alice directions to her dormitory, and said good night to her.

She waved. "Good night. I hope no one wakes me up tomorrow morning," Alice stated, smiling.

"Yes. That would be bad. For the other person," Ethan agreed, smiling. Alice shrugged innocently, and jogged away from the group.

* * *

When Alice stepped into the common room, she found it empty except for one person. Draco was sitting in a plush chair, a smug grin on his face.

"And just where were you?" Draco asked. Alice knew he won't like it if he found out she was talking to Gryffindors, so she went a different way.

"Scaring the shit out of some Gryffindors," Alice replied, shrugging casually. Draco let out a satisfied snort.

"You're good," he stated. "And I don't that to many people."

"I just have a knack for tricks and pranks," Alice said, grinning mischievously. Draco smirked.

"So, good night," Alice said. She smiled at Draco, and then headed up the stairs until she came to a door marked, "Fifth years". Alice opened the door, cautiously peering in. She was greeted with about four-five girls all turning toward her.

Alice blushed, and closed the door behind her. "Sorry. I'm Alice," she greeted, blushing. Most of the girls smiled at her, but one looked Alice up and down with a look of disgust on her face.

"Which one's my bed?" Alice asked. One girl pointed to a made bed. Alice whispered her thanks to the girl, and pulled back the covers. At the base of her new bed, was a pair of robes with the Slytherin crest patched to the front.

Alice set aside the robes, and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please, R&amp;R. I'd ove to hear your thoughts on the story, or answer any questions you have.**

**-Poison Ivy**


End file.
